The subject matter of the invention is a solid hair wax product, which contains at least one solid wax or a solid wax-like or waxy material and whose density is reduced to less than or equal to 0.9 g/ml by introduction of gases.
Hair waxes have been used for hair styling for a long time. They can be used to shape the hairstyle with the help of the fingers. They are especially useful in imparting hold, rigidity and strength, as well as luster, to the hairstyle and for putting short to medium length hair in a fashionable arrangement. Also hair waxes produce texture and shape in the hairstyle. Commercial hair waxes are usually provided in cups or dishes. The procedure for using them is based on the following principles: A mass of the product is removed with the fingers. The wax is distributed on the surface of the hand, whereby it is melted or greatly softened by the heat in the hand. Because of that softening or melting the otherwise solid wax can be worked into the hair. The wax is worked into the hair in a softened or more or less liquid state. In the hair it is cooled and again achieves its original consistency. It is hardened and provides stability and hold to the resulting hairstyle. Frequently it provides a wet-look. Because of these operation principles these waxes and the obtained product performance of the commercial wax styling products are considerably limited. So that the wax is easily removed from the dish or cup, easily applied and sufficiently worked into the hair, its melting or softening point must be in the vicinity of the body temperature and it must not be too hard when it is taken from the hand. The maximum melting or softening temperature of commercial wax products is thus limited to at maximum about 40° C. On the other hand, only a limited product performance in regard to stability of the hairstyle, hold and volume of the hairstyle, can be obtained with this sort of comparatively soft wax product. Besides that the load on the hair provided by these known products is comparatively high. Of course an improved fixing and improved hold with reduced amounts and reduced loads can be obtained with a hardened, higher melting wax composition. However the harder, the wax, the harder and more difficult it is to remove it from the cup or dish and work it into the hair.